1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a general-purpose internal combustion engine, particularly to a general-purpose internal combustion engine that is improved in versatility and convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a general-purpose internal combustion engine equipped with an electronic control unit for controlling operation and a signal output terminal for outputting signals produced by the electric control unit to an operating machine, and configured to output the produced signal (e.g., oil alert signal that is outputted when the oil level is at or below a predetermined level) through the signal output terminal to an indicator lamp to light it up for alerting the operator, as taught, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Hei 5 (1993)-32090.